Bemstar
Bemstar (ベムスター Bemusutā) is a a kaiju that absorbs energy and matter through his stomach and a RP character used by Sean the Artic Fox. Personality Bemstar is an extraterrestrial monster from the Crab Nebula able to consume energy with its stomach mouth. Almost always a formidable opponent for the Ultramen, Bemstar's energy-consuming abilities make it a constant pain for the energy-using heroes. Bemstar overall is just a very tough and formidable opponent. History Debut: London Madness Bemstar first appeared in London where he spotted MIB Godzilla and fired his horn beam at him. MIB Godzilla roared and then fired his atomic ray at Bemstar, to which Bemstar then side-stepped and fired another horn beam at MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla tanked it and ran to Bemstar, kicking him down. Bemstar while on the ground he rolled to the side to dodge it, firing his horn beam at Godzilla. MIB Godzilla growled a bit and used his atomic pulse, sending Bemstar flying into Big Ben. MIB Godzilla then fired his atomic ray at Bemstar, sweeping it to which Bemstar flew up to avoid the atomic ray before it hit him. Bemstar then absorbed some of the energy of the beam into his gut. Then out from underground came out AdonisGoji, who then regrouped with Bemstar and shot his body spikes at MIB Godzilla; hitting MIB Godzilla. Then Godzillark came in and roared, heading towards Bemstar. AdonisGoji turned around and shot his spikes at Godzillarkr, to which Godzillark dodged the spikes and jumped in the air, doing a dropkick on AdonisGoji. Bemstar dodged AdonisGoji's body falling on him and then fired horn beams at Godzillark. As Godzillark battled with AdonisGoji, MIB Godzilla came back in and blasted his atomic breath at Bemstar; to which Bemstar fired his horn beam at the atomic breath causing a explosion. Bemstar then flew up and landed down on MIB Godzilla's tail, followed up by AdonisGoji's eye lasers hitting against MIB Godzilla. MIB Godzilla then grabbed Bemstar and threw him around to the ground. After that, Bemstar had enough and then flew up into the air retreating for now. Abilities * Flight: Bemstar can fly at light speed through space. * Suction Attractor Spout: Bemstar's red flower-like structure on his stomach is actually a gorge that can absorb energy and matter alike. Bemstar can also release a white lubricant that allows bigger objects to fit in his stomach. * Bemstar Beam: Bemstar can launch yellow energy blasts from the horn on his head. These are moderately strong and can be fired rapidly. In later series' they are bigger and not shot as rapidly. * Heat Pulse: Bemstar can send a wave of heat throughout his belly. * Bem Q Combi: Thanks to Gurashie's remodeling, this Bemstar had connections with Gan Q as seen if Bemstar absorbed Ultraman Zero's Wide Shot, Gan Q will fire it back to him. But this would participate in both monsters' defeat. * Black Gravity Field: Bemstar can unleash a black gravity field that not only absorbed attacks but also living beings of his own size. * Magma Enzyme: Bemstar has a magma enzyme in his stomach, making everything consumed either be destroyed or die of heat exposure. * Energy Beam: Bemstar can fire a beam from his beak. Trivia * Bemstar is the first alien to appear in the series, Return of Ultraman, as well as the first alien that Ultraman Jack fought and arguably the mascot kaiju of the series. (Although Twin Tail, Earthron, Muruchi, Gudon and Black King might also be considered) Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Aliens Category:Omnivores Category:Choju Category:Characters (Sean the Artic Fox)